


Morning Snapchats

by EmmaBoBemma



Category: Dream Team - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Established Relationship, Gay, Handcuffs, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Pining, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Short, Smut, Snapchat, blindfold, butt plug, dominant dream, established gream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaBoBemma/pseuds/EmmaBoBemma
Summary: George and Dream started dating, and Sapnap is the b i g s a d
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 692





	1. Chapter 1

Sapnap wakes up, the light hitting his eyes like lemon juice. He squints then looks for his phone; he drags his hands over his bed until he feels the cold screen on his fingertips. He sits up and stretches his stiff back earning a couple pops out of his shoulders, a yawn escapes his lips as he looks down at his phone. The only notifications he has are snapchats from George and Dream. "Lovely.." Sapnap mouths. “I don’t have the energy for this bullshit, not today”  
The sound of an exasperated sigh fills the room and he opens the Snapchat just to see yet another picture of them being lovey dovey towards each other. This one in particular stung, Dream kissing George's cheek while George smile and scrunches his nose, a light blush coated his cheeks. The more Sapnap looks at the photo the more his heart aches and his eyes water.  
"Why...why did I have to wait so long...I can't say anything now it's too damn late!" Sapnap looks around the room and groans then falls back into bed. “I’m talking to no one! I can say whatever the fuck I want! I’m in love with George and Dream!” He hears gentle ruffles of his sheets and sees his cat get up and arch his back to stretch. He smiles at the orange cat and gives him a couple pets before he returns to his melodramatic state.  
Of course, he had no idea what he'd say to them if he chose to confess. How do you tell two people you're in love with both of them? How do you tell a couple you want in? The whole situation was entirely too complicated to even entertain.  
Another sigh then he gains the courage to sit up and go be "productive."  
Being productive consisted of going to the bathroom then pouring a bowl of cereal. He ate the cereal and looked out the kitchen window. Storm came and rubbed on his leg and purred. "So you're hungry?" Sapnap laughed and got up to pour all the cats' food before sitting back down and listening to them munching on their breakfast. They’re little chomps brought him joy through all his frustration. He smiled and stared at them for a moment then returned to his own breakfast.  
His peaceful moment was rudely interrupted by yet another Snapchat from George. Sapnap rolled his eyes and reluctantly opened it. He debated just skipping through without actually looking at it. Upon opening the dreaded picture he gasped and threw his phone. His cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree that hadn’t been properly watered. His cats jumped and glared at him for a few seconds before returning to their food. Sapnap's heart was pounding and his breathing hitched. He looked around then picked his phone back up. He winced at the sight but then studied the photo closely. It was a photo of a well endowed penis on George's face. George's tongue was out licking it. A large, veiny hand was pulling on George's hair. Sapnap figured the hand and the...other thing...belonged to Dream.  
"Did...did he mean to send me this?" Sapnap said to nobody, again. He looked around slowly as if he was being watched.  
He closed the Snapchat only to discover there was a video. "He probably is just telling me it was a mistake or something..." talking to himself yet again. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He tapped the notification and before he could open his eyes he heard it. The sound that made his heart drop and his cock rise at record speeds.  
He looked down and saw it, the video to follow the picture he saw before. The hand accompanied the hair but this time it was white knuckled and moving George's head up and down. "Oh fuck George..."  
Sapnap jumped out of his chair and put his hand over his mouth. "I really should turn it off...this isn't for me to see..." Sapnap whispered into his hand. But he couldn't do it. He had to keep watching. His free hand instinctively tugged his shirt and he bit his lip. His breathing started to become heavier and heavier...then he heard it.  
A gag, quickly followed by the words, "You like that Sapnap? You like watching your best friend choke on this cock?" George's eyes were watering and one was squinted shut while the other stared up at the camera.  
"What the fuck is going on?!" Sapnap screamed, disturbing his hungry cats yet again. He practically ran into his room and sat in his office chair almost knocking it over from the sheer speed and force he reached it in.  
The video ended but was followed by another. Sapnap hesitated to open it, not because he didn't want to, but because he was debating straight up jacking off to it. The noises were almost enough to get him off but he couldn't help himself. He pulls out his cock and starts rubbing it then plays the video, it's of George sucking Dream off again, but this time it's more rough. Dream’s hand offering no mercy to the brunettes throat. His eyes were watery and face was red. Towards the middle of the video dream pulls George off of him and firmly says "say his name, I'm sure he's dying to hear it."  
"Sapnap, I want to do this with you" his voice raspy and he sniffles gently, he quickly takes Dream back into his mouth and continues letting Dream facefuck him. The video abruptly ends, and Sapnap is completely lost in his own pleasure at this point. He squeezes his eyes shut and moans out.  
As if on queue, he receives a FaceTime request from George. Sapnap stops and debates. "Should I answer it?" He debates heavily for 15 seconds before his thumb automatically presses answer.  
"Finally! What took you so long?" Dream says. The camera is pointed at his face but the angle is quite unsteady. His flavor blurry, but he could still see the sweat beads and blush on his cheeks.  
"I- I'm" Sapnap doesn't know what to say, he hears faint moans in the background and stops to listen.  
"Want to see what I'm doing?" Dream laughs then points the camera below him. He sees George on his hands and knees being completely filled and split open by Dream. "Say hi George" Dream spanks him  
"Oh-oh fuck-hi Sapnap"  
"What the hell is going on guys?" Sapnap admittedly never stopped touching himself and forgot to hide it.  
"I can see you, you know. I know what you're doing. Don't stop." Dream says with a breathy moan. Both of the men heavily getting off to watching each other writhe.  
"Okay..."  
"Oh god Dream I'm close! Don't stop!" George yells  
"What about you Sapnap...are you close?" Dream starts panting through his words.  
"Fuck...yes...." Sapnap feels the heat building in his torso. "Oh god...I'm gonna cum..."  
"That's right, watch me fuck George and cum." He spanks George and starts going ever so slightly faster signaling he's close, too.  
"Dream! Yes!" George's body tenses up then completely collapses while Dream is still fucking him. At this sight Sapnap cums into his hand. He squirms in his chair and let's out breathy moans.  
"That's right, you guys cum for me, fuck..."  
after about 3 minutes the men are all sitting and panting in a daze. George chuckles "is that what you wanted?"  
"What are you taking about?" Sapnap shot back  
"Bad isn't the best at keeping secrets is all I'm going to say..." Dream wheezes. The call abruptly ends and Sapnap is horrified.  
“I’m going to kill that bald mother fucker.”


	2. Surprise Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested a chapter two so here ya'll go.

Sapnap tapped his foot anxiously at his desk, breathing heavily and tapping his fingers to complete the scene of pure unbridled anxiety. 

"You could have at least told me or given me a heads up you were gonna tell them! There are so many things that could have gone wrong, Bad!" Sapnap began raising his voice without realizing it. He stopped, then looked at his camera for a moment, then back where Bad sat on his screen. Bad's face was red and he started shaking a little bit.

"Sapnap! Calm down! I've told you a million times; They. Told. Me. First! I wouldn't have said anything if I thought it wouldn't turn out well for the three of you. I'm sorry..." Bad felt the guilt well up in his eyes and a lump grew in his throat. "I was just hoping to surprise you I guess." He sniffled and covered his face so the Sapnap couldn't see the tears that began to fall down his face. Bad had never seen Sapnap so genuinely angry before.

Sapnap sighed and realized his mistake. Bad was right, 1.) he was very surprised and loved the spontaneous nature of it all, 2.) Bad only has good intentions always and would never do something like this if he knew it wouldn't have turned out in favor of the three men. "Wait Bad, look at me. You're right I'm sorry. I guess I'm just shell shocked. You should have, not literally of course, seen the pictures and videos they sent. I could have came on the spot!"

Bad blushed and shook his head, he wiped the tears off his face then sniffled, "language," he smiled and chuckled. "You're too emphatic sometimes, it's going to get you in trouble." Sapnap smiled and looked at his older friend, admiring his resilience. "Now, it's your turn to be bold and spontaneous and I thought out a plan for you. Here's what you're going to do-you're going to get a plane ticket to Florida. Dream and George are staying with Dream's mom for a couple of days. There is a plane ticket for tomorrow you're going to take that lands in Tallahassee and you're going to take an Uber to Dream's house. His spare key is on top of the light fixture next to his door." Bad started panting and blushing, very obviously getting excited about all of this, "He'll be home on the second so you'll have one day by yourself. Next you'll-"

Sapnap cut him off, "Woah, woah, what? How have you already thought this out?" He was bewildered but amused, "and how do you know so much about Dream's house and schedule?"

"Long story, just say I'm living vicariously through you," Bad blushed and bit his lip. 

"Do you want to elaborate?"

"No-!" He jumps and blushes like a cartoon. "I mean..no," he takes a deep breath. "Let me finish!" He pauses waiting for a snarky comment then continues, "You're going to get some...lube...and...a plug. Then you're going to use the plug and wait naked on their bed for them to get home. They'll like that..." He looks down at his lap and blushes some more.

"Woah, Bad, you're a little freaky aren't you?" He giggles like a teenage girl. "send me a link to the airline site and I'll buy the ticket."

~~~~~~~~~

Sapnap got off the plane and went into a full blown panic. He wanted to text Bad and tell him what a huge mistake this was and he needed to get out of here, he stopped himself because he knew how persuasive Bad was. He looked around the spacious airport and and started tearing up. He didn't entirely know why, but he started sniffling. The clock on his phone read "23:00" which left him with only a 13 hours until Dream and George made it home. "Damn flight delays..." He mumbled to himself then ordered his Uber. 

Sapnap had the Uber take him to the mall so he could run into a Spencer's and get what he needed. He entered the narrow store and made his way to the back behind the beaded curtain. He went to the wall and stared up at the staggering amount of toys. He blushed when he saw some of the bdsm toys and imagined what the two boys would do to him using some of the items here. He looked at a pair of handcuffs with doe eyes, 'yep, those are the ones.' He picked out the metallic orange colored pair along with a crimson plug with a fake jewel on the bottom, and naturally, picked the strawberry flavored lube. The plug was about six inches in length and 2 inches in diameter.

"Is this everything?" 

"Yep," Sapnap looked down at his selection wanting the moment to be over.

"No judgement here! I've seen much weirder things trust me!" The young girl at the counter laughed. It didn't make Sapnap feel any more comfortable.

~~~~~~~~~

He tipped the Uber well for waiting for him outside the mall and gave a glowing review, partially because his bag spilled out when he got into the car and the driver saw what he had. He waved goodbye thanking the lord the two lived in separate states.

He walked up and saw the porch light Bad described. He snaked his hand on top of the light fixture and put the key in the lock. The sounds of meowing and scratching could be heard on the other side of the door. Sapnap lit up and bent down to pet the small cat, the sound of her purrs calmed his anxiety immensely.  
"Where's Dream's room, Patches? Show me?"  
Alas, she did not show him. She was but a cat and did not understand the English language aside from simple words such as "treat" or "food." Sapnap made his way to the kitchen and saw some kitty treats in a clear cabinet. He pulled a few out and sprinkled them on the ground for the colorful kitty.

He looked at his phone and saw it was 2:00am. "Ten hours, Patches. I have ten hours to brace myself until the press charges for breaking into their house." He said in a silly high voice to the cat in front of him munching on the treats.

Sapnap decided to take a nap for a couple hours until the couple arrived home. He decided just in case he'd set an alarm for 9:00am, to give himself time to panic vomit and prep himself. Unsurprisingly, he only got 45 minutes of sleep, (after 2 hours of trying to force himself into unconsciousness). He kept falling in and out because he couldn't stop having dreams that they'd arrive home early, or they'd be mad, and countless other possibilities. None of them good, though. Eventually, at 6:00am he gave up trying after he vomited into the toilet from the anxiety. He almost convinced himself to go home and never speak of this.

After countless hours of panic his alarm shook him out of his dissociation. His heart started racing and he ran into the bedroom forgetting he gave himself 3 hours of prep time. He made his way to the bed and took in the scent of his friends and groaned, "I'm really doing this, aren't I?" He was suddenly struck with an idea, he remembered how excited Patches was when he arrived and decided to use this to his advantage. He searched the entire house for a ribbon and found a blue lace ribbon lined with gold. "George picked this out, or Dream picked it out for George." He smiled to himself and took a present tag and wrote "Come to the bedroom for a surprise!" and tied the ribbon and label to Patches collar. She chased the tag around her neck for a couple minutes until she accepted her fate. He was tempted to record it but he knew he wouldn't be able to show anybody so he just enjoyed the show. He made his way back to the bedroom and began prepping.

He started by undressing himself and folding his clothes in a neat pile in the corner. He retrieved his bag of items and decided to start with the lube. "I bet Dream has a cock ring around here somewhere...I should use one." Sure enough, there was one in a shoe box under the bed along with several other toys and gadgets. Sapnap flushed at the sight of the display of toys in front of him. Each one telling its own story that made Sapnap want to cum on the spot. He found a cock ring that was about his diameter and picked it out and slid the box back under the bed. He gazed down at his erection and began slowly rubbing the tip and biting his lip. He looked at the time, "9:45". 

"I have some time to enjoy myself..." He was somewhat ashamed to admit it but the idea of masturbating in his friends' house got him off immensely, better than any porn could. He started to stroke faster taking more of his cock in his hand and taking a sharp breath inwards. He was violently aware of how alone he was so took advantage of his vocal nature. "Uh, oh god, there..." imagining Dream's strong hand around his cock made him practically drool. He began to wonder what Dream was like as a dom, was he gentle and caring? Or was he an animal willing to take what he wanted? Or, and this one turned Sapnap on the most, was he aggressive and willing to punish his misbehavior? "Fuck Dream...!" He had to stop himself so he wouldn't cum. He started picturing Dream spanking his bare ass. 

"~How dare you break into our house like that? You're going to be punished so you'll learn your lesson, slut." Dream would say to him. Sapnap's cock twitched at the thought.

What about George? He was a total wildcard. All he knew was that he was subservient to Dream, but he had no idea how his and George's chemistry would interact. He thought for a moment then smiled. 'He'd be a brat, we'd fight for dominance until one of us was so tired we'd have to let the other totally split the other apart,' he thought. 

Sapnap grabbed the lube and began stroking himself and pouring the sweet smelling liquid on his glans. 'I bet George is vocal. Looking back to the facetime he is at least,' he threw his head back and started stroking faster. 'He'd beg for my cock, but I wouldn't give in. I'd start so slow he'd push himself back onto my cock. I'd spank him so hard if he did that. What a slut.'

"Oh! Oh fuck!" Sapnap came into his hand with a roar. "Welp, that wasn't supposed to happen yet. Whatever I have-" He looked at the time, "Two more hours." Despite the lack of time constraint his boner never went away, this only happened on the rarest of occasions when he was at his horniest. He poured some more lube down his shaft and started to slowly slide the ring down his sensitive cock. "ah~!" He blushed at the whorish sound that he made. "That's new."  
The ring finally made it to the base of his shaft being buried in small bunches of raven hair. His eyes dragged over to the plug on the other side of the bed and he trembled. His long arm reaching for the plug, he examined it closely as if he was looking for something. He decided it's now or never and started to coat the plug in the lube. He turned his body so he was on his hands and knees and raised his ass in the air, he reached his arm around his body and started teasing his entrance slowly. He pushed the first few centimetres in gently and fucked himself with it. Slowly but surely he made it to wear the diameter was at its thickest. 

"Fuck that feels good..." He was anticipating it being much more uncomfortable but it was actually much easier for him. He started taking it all the way down the base and to the tip, slowly fucking himself with the toy. "Nnngh...oooh god~!" Again, he had to stop so he wouldn't cum so soon. He let out a loud groan when he pushed the toy all the way back inside of him.  
He was ready to grab the handcuffs, when he was struck with yet another idea, the blindfold. He dashed to the box under the bed and whipped out the golden blindfold and an extra pair of handcuffs. He placed the blindfold over his forehead so he had easy access even with lack of hand usage. He put the orange handcuffs on his right hand and locked himself to the bedpost. Then with a few awkward maneuvers both his hands were bound. He tucked his face into the crook of his neck and awkwardly pushed the soft fabric over his eyes. "I forgot to check the fucking time. Dammit!"

His covered eyes widened and his heart flipped when he heard a car door slam shut and the sound of a car horn nearby.

~~~~~~~~~

Dream laughed at his boyfriend, "What did you think was gonna happen?" Wheezes escaped his throat as he entered the driveway.

"Not that!" George looked down at the hot coffee that was spilled all over his lap and hissed at the pain. "Help me out of the car so I can get this shit off of me asap!"

"Okay, okay let's go darling." Dream ran to the passengers side of the care and picked George up bridal style and kissed his forehead. "You're such an idiot."

"I don't want to hear it out of your stupid ass," The sharp words were said with a smile and a kiss to the blond mans cheek. Dream closed the door behind him with his foot and locked the car with his keys. 

"George, darling, will you open the door for me?" Dream smiled down at the smaller man.

"Of course!" He reached for the door handle and heard the familiar sound of scratching at the door and the small meows that gave both of the men 1,000,000mg doses of free serotonin. "Patches! Baby!" George struggled out of Dream's grasp so he could pet the small kitty before him. George stopped when he saw his favorite lace and gold ribbon on the collar. He gently pulled it off the cat's collar and laughed at the label. "Dream, did you do this?" Dream looked down at the ribbon and label and was as visibly confused as George.

"No? I have no idea what that is." Dream shrugged but was slightly concerned. 

"Very funny, You're trying to prank me aren't you?" George rolled his eyes and put his hands on the taller man's chest and looked up into his green (golden?) eyes.

"Babe! I'm serious! I didn't do this!" Dream laughed and pointed at the tag. He smirked, "how dare you think I would ever prank you!" He picked up George and wrapped his legs around his own waist. He started kissing George's neck and nuzzled him. George giggled at his antics and wrapped his arms around Dream's neck and hummed. Dream started tickling George and made their way to the bedroom.

"Ah~ Dream!" He let out an obscene laugh at the unpleasant tickling. Dream laughed and snaked an arm around George to open their bedroom door. He buried his face in George's neck once more and kissed him and cooed. He looked up and the sight before him caused him to squeal and drop George on his ass. "Dream! What the he-"

The reality of the situation became very clear when Sapnap squealed right back at the boys. "Please I've been waiting for so long, take me already~" Sapnap moaned out and bucked his hips into the air.

The couple's jaws dropped as they stared dumb founded at the naked man in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more! It was just getting a little bit long for my liking is all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I squeezed as much writing as I could in between classes and work, sorry if it is subpar, I'm not gonna l i e, I rushed towards the end lmao.

George and Dream started at the display in front of them on their shared bed. They swore it was the most beautiful thing they ever saw: Sapnap spread eagle, his cock reaching for the ceiling while twitching begging for any touch; it began to shine from the thin coat of strawberry lube. The sweet smell of strawberries filled the air causing everyone to take deep breaths taking in the scent. The youngest man's chest began to rise and fall in a slow rhythm as he was anticipating anything to happen, any touch, any sound, anything. He began to grow desperate at the awkward silence that filled the room. He raised his hips in the air once more letting out a whine, this action gave the perfect view of Sapnap's hole and the plug that occupied the space.

Dream's cock twitched at the whorish actions of his friend, he slowly started walking towards the incapacitated boy. The sound of soft footsteps filled the air causing Sapnap to gasp and shiver. "I had no idea how much of a slut you were Sapnap, look at how prepared you came for us." Dream whispered in Sapnap's ear and ran his fingers down the man's body causing him to shiver and whine. "Come'ere George, I think we found the only person to out-slut you." Sapnap blushed at the comment thinking about the implications. more footsteps could be hears and Sapnap again raised his hips waiting for someone to touch him where he desperately wanted it. 

George was completely speechless, he ran his hand across Sapnap's thigh and let out a shaky sigh, "fuck," was all he could manage. He smiled and bent down in front of the boy and let his face get ever so close to Sapnap's twitching length, millimetres away, any movement whatsoever would have resulted in George's mouth around the red faced boy below him.

The feeling of hot breath was almost too much for Sapnap, "Oh god please, please, please, please!" Dream was taken aback and stepped backward so he could watch his boyfriend work his magic.

"George, show Sapnap how much of a cock slut you are, show him how you take cock down your throat." Dream said in a low voice, nearly growling at the boy. George giggled in the most mischievous tone Sapnap had ever heard, and with that George wasted no time and got to work. Without warning Sapnap's cock was down George's tight throat. 

"Oh~!" Sapnap bucked his hips which caused George to gently cough, it wasn't until George made it all the way down the shaft until he noticed the cock ring hugging Sapnap's cock. George made a small squeak from surprise and he pulled off quickly so he could show Dream his discovery. "No~! Don't stop! Please!" Sapnap chased the feeling but it was too late.

"Dream..Look," George said in a hushed tone. The couple eyed each other closely and smirked.

"How about I help you out, Georgie~" Dream whispered just loud enough for both men to hear. George knew exactly what was about to happen, and he knew there would be no way Sapnap could be prepared for the onslaught that awaited his aching cock. Dream reached up and pulled the blindfold off Sapnap's eyes. "I want you to watch, but don't get too used to being able to see. Understand?"

"Yes sir, please keep going," Sapnap frantically nodded at the blond looming over him. Strong hands took hold of his hair and forced him into a rough kiss, he pulled on his handcuffs instinctively reaching for Dream's hair. Dream pulled away from the kiss and looked down at George who was practically drooling at the sight of Sapnap's throbbing cock. Dream chuckled and grabbed George's hair and forced him down the length of Sapnap's dick. George grabbed onto Sapnap's hips and gagged, arching his back from the force. Sapnap let out a long groan. "Fuck, like that,." Dream pulled him back up and admired the watery eyes and drool his face sported. He smiled and forced his boyfriend back down on Sapnap. Small hands made their way over Sapnap's thighs, slowly lifting the heavy legs over his shoulders so he could fit as much as he possibly could down his throat.  
"George, no more teasing, let me fuck your throat please..."

George hummed on Sapnaps cock, big brown eyes met Dream's and they nodded. Dream put one hand down on Sapnap's waist with extreme force causing him to flinch at the heavy feeling, the other gripped George's hair with such strength he thought he was going to scalp the older man for a moment. Next thing Sapnap knew George's head was being forced up and down with such force tears streamed down the pale, olive colored cheeks. Sapnap met his eyes and watched as he was forced up and down. He didn't know how a human being could physically handle such pressure on the uvula without vomiting. He felt the hand on his waist squeeze, "Ah~! More!" 

"Such a pain slut aren't you?" Dream dug his nails in deeper, drawing trace amounts of blood. 

Sapnap thrust his hips upward and nodded. "Yes sir~!" He looked down at George and started matching the movements with his hips. “I’m gonna cum, don’t stop!” Dream smirked and pushed the brunette down as far as he physically could, Sapnap’s cock twitched as he came down the tight throat. The sight of George’s watery eyes and the sound of his sniffles made his sensitive cock twitch. 

George lifted his head and took a deep breath, he sniffled and wiped the tears from his face. He smiled and looked at Dream expectantly. Dream ruffled his hair and smiled at the boy, “you did so good baby, you’re perfect.” George cooed and blushed.

“Alright Sapnap, it’s my turn, I don’t plan on going easy,” Dream whispered. “George, since you were so good for me I want you to take your reward in the form of his ass.”

George smirked at the combination of the praise that was laid upon him and his reward. “If you say so, sir. Thank you~” He nibbled Dream’s ear and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Sapnap whimpered, wanting the attention to be back on him.

“Shut up, slut. We go at my pace, understand?” Dream grabbed his chin roughly and loomed over him. He leaned in closer and bit his ear then whispered, “I am in charge in this house, we do what I say, when I say it, how I say it. Got it?”

Sapnap was completely flushed and speechless, “I, um-” He was stopped by a sudden hot pain in his cheek. Tears filled his eyes and he was panic stricken. He looked Dream in the eyes at the realization that he really was a pain slut. He stifled a smile silently begging he would do it again.

“Dream, it’s his first time with us. I know we’re intense but go easy on him,” George knew Sapnap could handle it but wanted to sound like the “good cop,” to gain favor for future use. He walked up to Sapnap’s side and kissed his cheek and caressed the growing hand print. “Poor baby, was Sir being too rough with you?”

Sapnap nodded sheepishly. “Yes, tell him to go easy on me~” He said knowing full well it wouldn’t, or even make him go even rougher. 

“Don’t make me have to show him how much of a pain slut you are, too, dear,” Dream shot a look at George and smirked. 

George giggled and moved back to his initial position in between Sapnap’s legs. He eyed the plug in the younger man’s bottom and decided to be nice to him foreseeing the onslaught his throat was about to experience. He watched as Dream slowly pulled the mask down over Sapnap’s eyes once more, he whimpered once again.

“Did you not learn your lesson last time? Does the mark on your cheek not serve as a reminder? Complain, whine, or anything once more and you’ll be sorry.” Sapnap couldn’t hold back the smile this time. Dream saw and was elated, he may have put on a completely stone faced, sadist but he was secretly really protective and constantly worried about the wellbeing of his partners, although he’d never admit it. “What’s that look for? You want it don’t you? Pain slut,” with those words Dream struck him on his face once more, a moan left Sapnap’s lips causing a devilish smirk to creep its way on Dream’s face.

Dream unzipped his pants, the sweet sound of the zipper entering Sapnap’s ears made him smile once more, “Please, use my throat~”

“Good boy, but what do you call me?” Dream whispered in an eerie low tone as he took his pants down the rest of the way. His pants hit the floor and he kicked them off, then took his shirt off in one swift motion. He decided to take his time with his boxers to build the anticipation in Sapnap’s mind. His cock sprung into the air and slapped his chiseled stomach. Subpoena groaned at the sound, knowing exactly what it was despite his lack of eye sight.

“Fuck my throat, sir, please.” Sapnap lifted his hips into the air desperate for any touch once more.

“Good boy~” Dream swung his leg over Sapnap’s chest and straddled him. “If you can’t breathe, shake your head from side to side, okay darling?” He caressed the marks he left on the poor boy’s cheek.

Sapnap leaned into the touch, and hummed at the pet name. “Of course, sir.”

Dream smiled and stroked his cock with his right hand and grabbed Sapnap’s hair with his left hand. He pressed the tip on the pink lips that lay before him, they kissed the tip then slowly took it in. The angle was a little awkward for Sapnap, but that wouldn’t be a problem soon enough. Dream adjusted himself and used his right hand to prop himself on the wall and loomed over Sapnap once more, he gripped the hair tighter and forced Sapnap’s head down as far as it could go. Dream groaned and threw his head back. “Your mouth feels good, let’s see how good that throat feels.”

George gently started toying with the plug, swirling it around inside Sapnap to give a little extra stretch before he ravaged him. Sapnap squeaked over the cock in his mouth and pressed his thighs together wanting some friction on his aching member. George gently spread the legs, leaving kisses all over his thighs. He gave his thigh a gentle squeeze, and began slowly teasing the plug in and out of Sapnap. He groaned once more over Dream, Dream looked down, he really loved the way Sapnap’s lips over his cock, ‘I’m gonna destroy them,’ he thought. He waited until George found the spot that made Sapnap need to scream. As if on queue, George found it and Sapnap moaned out, Dream gripped his hair with more force and thrusted in and out of his mouth.

George laughed at his boyfriend(s?) antics and pulled out the plug. He found the lube that was laying nearby and coated his whole length in the sweet smelling liquid. Sapnap knew what was coming and started whimpering on Dream. 

“I warned you about whining, now I’m gonna have to punish you.” Dream put his hand over Sapnap’s throat and squeezed tightly, the feeling of his own penis creating a bulge in Sapnap’s throat made him moan. He started thrusting without twice as much force and pushed his head up and down along with it. Sapnap was relieved he had released all his stomach’s contents earlier this morning because he could not hold back from gagging and retching on Dream, (which spurred them both on more.)

The sudden feeling of something warm and wet started probing Sapnap’s hole and he practically jumped as it was forced inside of him. George had begun thrusting in and out of him at half Dream’s thrusting speed in perfect rhythm. George began getting bored of the pace he was going at so he started picking up speed quickly until he matched Dream’s speed. When Sapnap would gag George could feel his hole tighten around him and it was ruining him. 

“Fuck Dream, keep fucking his throat like that, it feels so good~” George hung his head and squeezed his eyes shut. He wrapped his arms around Sapnap’s legs and lifted them over his shoulders so he could fill him as much as possible. He angled right into Sapnap’s prostate and went to work.

The feeling of being completely destroyed on both ends of his body was getting to be too much, Sapnap was desperate for a real orgasm. He pulled on his handcuffs and shook his head gently, Dream pulled off of him and George stopped dead in his tracks. “Please take the cock ring off,” Sapnap’s voice was desperate and raspy. He coughed a couple times and mimicked the sniffling that turned him on so much.

Dream smiled and decided to give him an extra favor as well, he undid the handcuffs and pulled the blindfold off, it was soaking wet with tears. Dream looked down at Sapnap’s red, puffy eyes with sympathy, his protective nature quickly kicking in. He made his way off of Sapnap and kneeled next to him, “Are you okay babydoll? Was it too much?” He caressed his cheeks and kissed his forehead.

“No, please keep going, I just need to cum sooooo bad…” He looked down at George and bit his lip.

George nodded and kissed the leg that was on his thigh and slowly started thrusting back into him, “Let’s flip you over so you can take Dream’s cock easier, hmm?” Sapnap nodded at Goerge’s words. “Hands and knees, handsome.”

Sapnap flipped his body over and raised his ass into the air, Dream sat down in front of him and stroked his hair. Sapnap wasting no time immediately put the cock back in his mouth. “Such a slut,” Dream leaned his head onto the back wall. “I fucking love it.”

George picked up the pace soon after, also wasting no time. It didn’t take long for them both to go back to their original speeds. “Mmmmph~!!” 

“Are you gonna cum baby?” Dream panted.

“Mmh,” Sapnap nodded and looked up at those enchanting green eyes. 

“Watching you two is gonna make me cum, too. Cum for us Sapnap, please.” George gently spanked Sapnap while talking.  
Not too long after Sapnap loudly groaned over Dream’s dick causing a chain reaction-starting with Sapnap’s orgasm, making Dream cum, and watching Dream throw his head back and cry out caused George to cum.

Everyone slowed their paces and stayed silent for a few moments, aside from the panting everything was doing.George plopped down next to Dream and Sapnap, The tallest man wrapped his arms around them both and they soon fell asleep together, just one big puddle of sweat, cum, and queer men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll do an aftercare chapter? We'll s e e

**Author's Note:**

> I’m more of a Wattpad style writer, (yes I originally posted this in Wattpad) but leave critiques and requests? I work full time and am also a college student but I still manage to waste my time so I’d love to write any suggestions Wattpad is dead™


End file.
